The Unwelcome Embrace
by rose1112
Summary: I couldn't run from it, I couldn't hide from it, so I embraced it as I took the leep of the edge to be differnt from everyone else to say goodbye to rain biws and butterfiles and wlcome the embrace of the numbers, the facts, and logic because all they could do was tell the truth and while the embrace is uncomfortable to some its the only embrace I've even known


Ever since I was little I knew I was different completely and utterly different I was too smart for my own good as my father use to tell me I was always ahead of the other kids, I could do multi digit multiplication before I was four, i never fit in with the other kids they worried me with their injudiciousness I couldn't take it for more than thirty seconds or I would start losing brain cells. I always knew I was different people would whisper whenever I would walk by, I pretended I didn't notice just like I was taught because I knew one day I would get out of here escape my ghastly, tedious, monotonous life.

I remember when I was seven years old I hadn't been in school since I was five and the last thing I remembered was the fire the little boy had started when he put his peanut butter and jelly in the toaster on medium. But I never understood why it was a toaster it's in the name of what it's suppose to do- toast- so why did it catch fire instead of toasting his sand which like he wanted it to? So I grabbed my toaster it was the only electrical thing in my house or in any house for that matter and I plugged it in I put a piece of bread in the toaster and set it up as high as it could go then waited for it to pop back up and when it did it was completely burnet. Is that why the toaster caught fire, because he set the toaster up to high? But then again who would want a burnt sand which? So it couldn't have been that so I tried again but that time I put it on low, to soft not enough crunch. Maybe medium? No to much crunch and anything after that was on the borderline of almost burnt or black and crispy. There had to be something I was missing but what could it have been? The toasters at our school aren't like ours! Of course when the erudites released it they must have made it to take to many watts of electricity at a time meaning it used up the power faster than the normal toasters which means that when he put it on medium it burned at high, causing the peanut butter to melt, leaving oil at the bottom of the toaster, burn, then set on fire. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't his fault at all Erudite made a mistake with their technology!

I remember running into the living room and showing it to Tobias he was the boy from a couple of houses down and showing him he was older then me by two years he didn't seem that much interested in it at all and kind of shrugged me off even his brother Caleb didn't seem to understand me and we were in the same grade. But I continued to try to explain "Our toasters use 1,000 watts, which means it makes toast at a pretty good speed but not that fastest it's off by 400 watts so when Erudite took our toasters they forgot to incorporate the fact that when they built the new and improved toasters they used at least twice as many watts as a normal toaster some of them even tripling the amount necessary to make a piece of toast. So when the boy tried to toast his sand which it toasted at a faster rate than a regular toaster so when he put it at medium for a crispy crunch he was really setting it to high for black and burned and since which caused the sandwich to burn and the oil from the peanut butter to catch fire setting the toaster on fire!" I exclaimed with excitement but all I got was a blank stare from the brothers until I heard a voice from bend me "That's-that's i'm-impossible! Erudites don't make mistakes you don't know what your talking about." I turned around and saw a lady in blue "No nothing's impossible anyone can be wrong Ms. even Erudites just no one has been smart enough to catch them. If you don't believe them go see for yourself all the evidence is in the kitchen."

For weeks people had stared me down, glared at me as I walked by, and even worse no one would talk to me not to mention the fact that my eye was hurting I thought that my dad would have been proud of me for correcting an erudite he always talks about how despicable and unworthy they are, but instead he punched me in the face and called me horrible names until I was on the floor in a ball crying for my mom. I didn't understand what I had done wrong and perhaps I never would but all I knew was from that moment on that I was gonna be different from everybody else. I couldn't run from it, I couldn't hide from it, so I embraced it as I took the leap off the edge of butterfly and rainbows to see the truth of the world and just like everybody else I fell into its trace it's warm comfortable embrace of the truth the dependence people had on it because it was all they had come to know. Number, facts, and logic because they couldn't lie like people could, they could run away from the truth like people could, and they always told the truth like people couldn't it was an uncomfortable embrace to some but it was the only embrace I would ever know.


End file.
